Andrea and Thals The Titans Curse
by latrinell79
Summary: Super bad at summaries. But its just basically the same plot of The Titans Curse. Fem Percy, Male Thalia, Fem Luke. Its a spin off from my first fanfic There lst meetings /s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting
1. Chapter 1

Andrea &amp; Thals

**The Titans curse **

**Thals Prov.**

You know getting a ride to one of your mission isn't particularly what Thals calls a good time especially when your slab dab right in the middle of 2 pmsing before I get ahead of myself let me start from the beginning.

**\- Line break - **

It all started 1 week before the winter solstice I think. I do recall it was a Saturday but that's not the point at the time I was helping drew out with something in the forest. Cause she said she wanted to show me something. Come to think of it I never really got to see what she wanted to show me cause that was when Andre came into view. And let me tell you she did not have a friendly expression on her face. "Oh shit." I muttered

**Andrea's Prov.**

Do know what I hate about centaurs the worst? Well when they wake you up to gods damn early in the morning. If you know me then you know that I don't wake up until past 1.00 o'clock and even then its still a struggle to get me up. Oh and on the plus side people guess what? Apparently i'm officially a women. Cause right after I got woke up to this ungodly hour I went to go to the bathroom and you know the rest. yeah me!

Well after all of those eventful events unfolded I still had to get dressed and go to the big house to hear what Mr. Centaur man had to say. When I got there the first thing I notice was I was not the only demigod that was there. On the far right standing next to Chiron there was my best friend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and partner in crime. "Take a sit Ms. Johnson." Mr. D said getting my name wrong once again I didn't even try to correct him this time.

"Well since all of you are here." Mr. D started but Chiron cut him off. "Where's is Mr. Grace." he said "Oh yes I almost forgot about Mr. Tic-tac grass." He pause for a moment then turned to me and said "Ms. Johnson go be useful for once and go get for us. Mr.D said rudely. Before I could say anything snarky or down right nasty back to Mr.D for that being useful comment. Chiron quickly shot me a look and ushered me out quickly. And before Chiron shut the door to the big house. I heard Mr.D say "And no dilidaling with Mr. Grass, Ms. Johnson I have godly business to attend to so be quick about it or ill feed you to the harpies for your incompetence."

So as I left the big house I quickly made my way to Zeus's cabin. When I knocked on the door there was no reply. "Are you bloody fucking kidding me. I don't have time for this" I mumble. So finally I got tired of waiting for that dumb-ass to get a clue and open up so I kicked the door down. I hope Zeus doesn't strike me down for this. "Thals get your big fat orangutan ass out of the bed and come out here." I screamed so loudly, while campers walk by they stopped and stared at me like I had gone hatters.

There was no response from inside so I decided to invite myself inside. "Knock ,knock im coming in. I don't care if you're decent are not i'm dragging you sparky ass all the way to Mr.D and Chiron." I said So as I made my way into the cabin I was expecting to see thals but all I saw was a surprising super clean room but no sign of Thals. "Shit." I muttered "Now what am I suppose to do now."

You know tracking down a super perverted son of Zeus is not exactly what I would call a good Saturday. Especially when you're totally pmsing. Okay so as I was total on bloodhound mode sniffing for any info on where the Mr. tic-tac grace was I luckily came stumbling on a conversation of a couple blond barbies from the Aphrodite cabin talking about how Drew total dragged Thals into the forest by Zeus fist. "Gotcha." I muttered with a creepy smile on my face. I glanced back at the blondie as I made my way to the forest.

Finding Thals wasn't really hard because when I got into the forest I could hear the annoyingly girly squeals of drew from the minute I stepped in the forest. So all I had to do was follow it. So as I reluctantly made my way to them I stopped dead in my track at the sight I saw unfold before me. I decided to keep quiet for a little while to see what exactly those two were doing out here. For some strange reason see those two together bothered me, but I couldn't exactly understand why. "Hey Thals." Drew said in a super low voice "Yes." he said huskily "Do you know why exactly I brought you out here." she said taking her hand and running it along his broad shoulders for some reason this really ticked me off. But before he could answer her I decided to unveil myself to the two love birds.

**Thals prov.**

"Oh shit." I muttered as Andrea came into view "Well, well, well don't you two just look cozy." She said snarky tone. "Yeah we are." Drew said "Well we were before you showed up." She said not even trying to hide the distaste she had for Andrea. "What?" Andrea said raising both of her hand in the air "I didn't know this was a private party. She said sarcastically making quotations with her fingers "Did I interrupt something." she said looking at me pointedly "Ugh well nothing really." I said "Drew here was just about to show me something before you came." I said putting my hand behind my head. Trying to look innocent as possible but even so her glare never faltered. "Well." I said trying to break the tension. "Since you've gone through all of this trouble looking for me there must of been a reason or is it you just couldn't stay away." I said smirking at her. To my satisfaction she blushed, but quickly replaced that with that cold glare of hers, but for strange reason I think it wasn't entirely directed at me. "Well." she said coolly "Chiron and Mr.D are having a meeting i'm the big house and all three of us was summoned. But I guess you just didn't get the message because you to busy fro-locking out her in the wilderness with her." She said pointing at Drew. "Whoa, wait a second." I said moving away from Drew so I could be right in front of her. Nose to nose. "This is not all my fault you can't blame me that I wasn't in my cabin at the time the message was sent out." I said agitation clear in my voice. She just rolled her eyes and got into a super bitch pose, flipped her hair and said "So you've been out here with her all morning? Interesting." she stated it like I was a complete another incompetent moron. "Well since you didn't get the message because you were to busy play around with Blondie." She said pointing a Drew. Who looked quite flustered I might add if form rage or embarrassment. I'm thinking the first one. "I guess I'll have to be the one to deliver it." She said getting extremely close to my face I could swear if I were to lean in I could touch her lip no problem. Speaking of lip I could swear she was licking hers. For like two seconds some super unfriendly like thoughts came in mind about what I could be doing to those lips. But were soon shattered when she snapped me back to reality with a "Get There ." she whispered "Pronto!"

She practically shouted and turned around flipping her hair and the process and stocked off.

After she left I turned back to Drew the turned back to where Andrea stalked off. "What her problem?" I heard Drew say in the backroom. I ignored her last comment and stalked off in the direction Andrea came. "Hey!." I heard Drew called "Where are you going?" I Ignored her again. "I don't have time for this." I mumbled and that people is how I found myself in a Black car in late winter with 2 pmsing girls. And before you're all like Thals you skipped a part. Well yeah I may have skipped a part but nothing interesting happened after that except for me getting my ear yelled off by Mr.D for my tardiness and Andrea promising to incarnate me before Mr.D dose because she had to search for me. It not my fault her new converse got messed cause she had to trudge through mud and dead leaves just to find me. Her words not mine.

**Preview for chapter 2**

_**As the lights shifted and the music got slower my heart beat increased. Steadily at first but when I looked into her Sea green eyes I knew I was a goner. As the song was coming to an end I leaned in I heard a gasp of surprise come from her, but I didn't care. **_

**~comment and Fav- latrin out**

**Ps. Check out my first story There lst meetings **** s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting**

**Pss. So sorry for grammar mistakes I don't have a beta sadly. =(**


	2. Chapter 2

Demigod rescue mission are over rated

(Literately)

Disclaimer: Rick Roridan owns pjo

Song is: Ride by Somo

Its been 24 hours, 30 minutes and 25 seconds since Andrea last talked to me. And let me tell you every second of it was killing me. To make matters worse we were scheduled to go on a quest to assist Grov bring back two new demigods.

So as I said before having to get a ride to one of your mission ( Especially one of your first official missions.) isn't particularly what thals calls a good time, especially when your slab dab right in the middle of 2 pm-sing girls who happen to be really really pissed at you at the moment makes it even better. Right? Wrong, because one of those pm-sing girls just happens to be a super powered crazy daughter of Poseidon. Who right now is probably planning every possible way to drown you because her chuck-Taylors got muddled up cause you I quote "Where rondaverwing with Drew when you should of been in your cabin." I can understand her being mad about the shoes but I did replace the old ones but she still refuses to talk to me. Gosh sometimes girls can be so frustrating. And what pisses me off the most was how Mr. D keep smirking at me while Andrea keep screaming her head off about how I'm such a idiot and a playboy. While Annabeth keep fanning her face and giving me scandalized looks. Like come on it's not like we where out there doing the dirty. She just said she wanted to show me something. Well anyways that not the point.

We were closing in on our destination quickly. Only a couple of minutes and we would be at fort medieval. As we closed in on our destination I thought it would be a good Idea if I try to make amends with Andrea before we go off in battle so I don't quote on quote " Accidentally find a dagger in my back." yeah again never piss off a superpower daughter of Poseidon. Just saying, don't do it.

"Andrea." I said. She still continued to ignore my presence "Andy come on I said I was sorry." All I heard from her in response was a hmmp. "Andy…. I was cut off by the bus jerking back at a halt. From looking out the bus mirror the school looked like something out of a harry potter movie. I was so caught up in the school wicked creepy beauty I didn't notice my comrades already left the bus.

"Hey Asshole. I turned my head to the sound of Andrea voice. Are you done daydreaming about blondie. She paused for a second and a smirk came on her face Or nah!' A frown came on my face why would she think I was day dreaming about Drew. I don't even like….. then it hit me. She talked to me. I thought "She talk to me!" I must of said that out loud because Andrea looked at me funny and said "Just come on weirdo." I blushed, embarrassed at what I said I quickly got out the car and followed behind them.

When we got to the castle there wasn't exactly the warmest welcome unless you count the hot chocolate some girl just offered to me. While we waited for Grov. Andrea glared at me and my hot chocolate. I just smirked. She turned away and blushed. Score I thought. We continued further into the school. When we came to the entrance of a gym blasting loud music a teacher came down on us like a hawk she was tall and had super large glasses. "Who are you?" she asked us inspecting each and every one of us with her bird eyes. "You don't recognize us." I said with fake hurt in my voice. "And I thought you said I was you favorite student miss… I looked every where for an answer then I saw her badge "Gotchalk." interesting. She blushed like a little school girl at my comment and told us to quickly make our way to the gym.

After the encounter Andrea pulled me over to the corner. "How did em do that." She asked looking at me with a mix of awe and adoration. Not a bit of anger in sight. She looked cute like that but even so she looked way hotter when shes mad. Wait did I just call my best friend cute and hot. Whats going on. "I don't know I said sincerely but couldn't resist making her angry. I added sarcastically. maybe I'm just charming like that." "All the ladies love it." She raised her eyebrow at the last sentence. I knew this would get me in trouble but I couldn't help it. "Especially Drew." Her raised eyebrow quickly turned into a scowl. "Don't scowl I then smirked. you'll get wrinkles." Before she could throw a wise crack at my face. Grov finally decide to show up.

"Hey guy." she said gleefully. "Hey Goat Girl." she blushed at my nickname "I thought I told you don't call me that." she said all red faced. "And told you I was gonna listen." I said smirking at her displeasure. "Shut up Thals." Annabeth announced. Surprising me and it seems Andrea cause shes been quiet all trip. "Where are the demigods?" she said lowering her voice. "There in there." Grov said nodding his head in the direction of the dance. "Okay then." Andrea announced "Lets go." She said making her way to the dance floor. "Not in those clothes." Grov said. "Why do we have to change cloths Grov." I asked her in a whiny voice. "Stop whining and go get undressed and change." Andrea snapped at me handing me a suit from out of the bag Grov gave to her and Annabeth. "Dang Andy if you wanted to see me naked that badly all you had to do is ask." I said smirking at the beat read face. "Shut up you perv." she practically screamed throwing the bag at my face and storming off. "Dang, I muttered. take a joke"

\- 15 minutes later -

When I got down dressing. Which only took me 5 minutes I was still waiting on the girls. "Gods I muttered. what's taking them so long." "Thals." I heard my name and I turned around from the position I was in only to almost fall on the ground from the sight I was seeing right now. Andrea pacifica Jackson in a dress. "Wow." I said. It was the only thing I could think of. "Thals." She said again. We were chest to chest now. Grov and Annabeth had been went into the dance. We were all alone. I looked down at her face "Andrea." I muttered. Our faces were inches apart and our lips only centimeters, almost touching.

"Shouldn't you children be in the Gym." I heard a voice and quickly jumped back. Separating myself from Andrea. I turned around to see our interrupter. Only to see a female wearing a uniform. It looked like navy I think. "Umm sorry miss…. "Miss. Thorn" she said smiling. Almost as if she could sense my hesitation. "We'll be heading for the dance now." I said turning to Andrea only to see a empty space. My heart sank. Where was she. "I've got to go." I said quickly looking for Andrea.

"Andrea!" I yelled. I had to find her. I needed to find her. As a passed by people where looking at me weirdly. There was one group of girls especially that keep getting in my way asking me if I had a girlfriend or if I was looking for one. I just ignored them. I had to find Andera.

I spotted her talking to some mortal guy next to the basket ball court. For some reason this made my blood boil. I've never been so angry in my life. I just wanted to run him through with my spear. When I got close to them I could easily see I was way taller then him. I knew that when I got there I probably was gonna act like a dick but ohwell. "Is there a problem here." I said glaring down at the little mortal boy. He took a step back from Andrea, good he was obviously thrown off by my height most people are. "N o n o." he stuttered "N o problem." he said I just smirked. I wanted him to know I found pleasure in his displeasure and awkwardness of this situation. " leaving." he said quickly and left quicker. After that I turned to face a very un amused Andrea.

"Problem." I asked her "No." turning her back to me. Just then ride came on by somo.

Take off those heels.

His voice rang out on the speakers. I smirked at Andrea turned back to me. Bad Idea I thought. I grabbed her by her hips. She gasped and pulled her backing into my chest. "Thals." She breath out. "What are you.. I cut her off. "Shhh." I whispered in her ear. Just dance.

lay on my bed

Whisper dirty secrets while I'm pulling on your hair

Poison in our veins, but we don't even care

Candles dripping on your body, baby this ain't truth or dare

Everybody wonders where we've run off to

My body on your body, baby sticking like some glue

Naughty, let's get naughty, girl it's only one or two

The fever's fucking running, feel the heat between us two!

"Thals." Andrea moaned out. "Shh. Let me take care of you."Her hip grinded against my package. I could feel myself get harder and harder bye ever second.

[Chorus:]

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

"Stop." I told her trying to keep her hips form grinding any harder. If she did I didn't know what I might end up doing to her.

"Thals" was her only reply.

Oh, oh, oh, and we can go slow, slow,

Yeah we can go slow, oh, oh, ohLay on your back, you like it right there

Don't have to say it twice

Love, there's nothing here to fear

Taking it back, back to where it's clear

Rolling on and on, sounds of love are in the air!

"What are you doing to me." she whimpered out.

"Andrea." I said trying not to groan "You need to stop."

"Andrea stopped and turned around and put her arms around my neck."  
I could smell the nice smell of the ocean from her and could stare at her beautiful emerald green eyes for years and never get tired of it. Thats when I knew I was gonna do something I will regret later.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,

Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah

The sun's coming up, oh

You're on my side, oh

I rub your thigh, oh

You look in my eyes, oh

And I just see the sky (see the sky)

I'm so high but I ain't smoked yet,

I'm just coming down from this!

[Chorus:]

As the lights shifted and the music got slower my heart beat increased. Steadily at first but when I looked into her Sea green eyes I knew I was a gonner. As the song was coming to an end I leaned in I heard a gasp of surprise come from her, but I didn't care.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all, all night!

I'm gon' take care of your body,

I'll be gentle, don't you scream

It's getting hotter, make it softer,Feel your chest on top of me.

I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride

I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby

On you lady, all night, all night!

I'm gon' make you feel that loving,

Getting weak all in your knees.

Kiss your body from the tip-top,

All the way down to your feet!

"Thals!" "Andrea!" I hear our names "Styx." I cursed. I pushed Andrea off me and ran after the voice. And yes , yes I know it was a dick move and I will probably pay for it latter. If I'm alive later.

Okay people these chapter 2 and so sorry for the wait. Summer in so ill try to update more even though I have RoTc all the way from 8.00 am to 4.00 i'll squeeze in time to wright. I'll probably update on Fridays or Saturday since I'm off on Fridays. So see you then and comment, follow, fav please.

~ Latrin out.

Chapter 3 Preview

Gone. She was gone. My buddy my air the reason I was alive. MY anchor she was gone taken by me and this hunter expected me to just sit there and do nothing. Im supposed to be a hero. Im a son of Zeus for gods sake. I can't just sit around here in my cabin acting like my best friend didn't just sacrifice her life for my own. Can't. Won't. Then that settles it. I'll find her. I swear it. I said proudly "I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX I WILL SAVE ANDREA!" I yelled

Ps. Check out my first story There lst meetings  s/9968428/1/there-1st-meeting

Pss. So sorry for grammar mistakes I don't have a beta sadly. =(


	3. Chapter 3

**How it started **

I've lived my life as a wanderer. I was a freak among freaks. I was alone the only one of my kind. My name is Anastasia Isadora jackson and this is my story. Ive always been alone it never seemed to bother me and I had no idea my way of living was foreign to others. I thought it was normal to be motherless and fatherless. Not a cent to my name, not a soul that would care. Hell I didn't even believe in God or Gods. I worshiped no deity because I didn't believe in something I couldn't see. And if there is a God or Gods they haven't done anything for me. I will tell you one thing I believe in monsters. I bet you think Im crazy trust me i'm not. After being chased by hydra, hellhound, cyclops and etc. You get use to the idea of monster because they're very real and the minute they realize you can see them your dead. The minute you realize that you're not normal you're dead. Because they will come for you and when they do there isn't a deity in the world that will save you. So im warning you close this book. And through it back in whatever hole you digged this up from. Because this isn't some fairy tale where some dashing hero comes saves the world. This is the truth, this reality.

My story starts out on the street on New york. I was a street rat. I wasn't always like this. I use to have a nice home to go to and a warm bed. I'm a runaway. I lived in an orphanage all my life. I ran away at the age of 10 because the priest at the nunnery I lived at tried to force himself on me when trying to discipline me. He told me I needed to pay for my sins. That i didn't even know I committed. I knew I had more than most girls my age. I developed hips early and my bosoms grew in size. The nuns use to swat me with a ruler for skirt being too short but it wasn't my fault the they clung to my hips like glue and my bottom was large and the skirt sat on it. He called me into the office claiming to want to go over my academic report. When I sat down I noticed him getting closer &amp; closer. The 1st time his hand brushed against my thigh I thought it was &amp; accident but I could get rid of the gut wrenching telling that under those robes was a sinister intent ready to do me harm. The 2nd advance he made on me was not as subtle. Honestly he

just out right touched me. Putting his hand up my skirt &amp; started to try to finger me. He didn't make that far because automatically my instincts kicked in &amp; I stabbed him in the eye with the pen on the table besides me. After that I left the church &amp; orphanage with nothing but the clothes on my back.

Im 14 now it's 4 years since I've been on the streets. The 1st year is always the hardest. I was hungry all the times. Baths were a luxury. My pride was to high I wouldn't accept handouts. Whatever I had I stole. I killed if I needed. I was a hard life there's a lot of bad people in the world &amp; the streets are not kind. Especially to a young girl barely 11. By my second year I was 12 life was getting easier. I could actually take baths. I learned how to break into homes now. I wasn't just a pickpocket. Food was becoming easier to find. Everything was going great untill I the monsters started to appear.


	4. AN

Okay check it out guys I replaced chapter 3 with a sample of my upcoming story. So you guys tell me what you guys think im working the new chapters for The Thals and Andrea story. I haven't forgotten about it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Demigod Mission goes all the way wrong part 2

**Andrea prov**

Being captured is not my idea of a good time. Trust me I know how to have a good time. I go to parties all the time. Well when I woke up tied up, upside down in a dark black room I knew something was up. Either Ive been captured or thals has decided to play an upgraded game of The Rape game. I chuckled at the thought. Thals he's been on my mind alot lately. "_**Well isn't that obvious you did just slow dance/grind on him on a dance floor full of kids who probably haven't hit puberty yet. So that display of affection you just did could be interpreted as soft porn." **_Shut up I told it. My mind has a funny way of telling me things I don't want to hear or acknowledge at the wrong times. We need to think of a way to get out of here. "_**Good job captian obvious that thought hasn't crossed my mind at all." **_ You sarcasm isn't helping so shut up. ' _**Well since i'm you im obviously gonna be sarcastic and I hope u realize that you just told yourself to shut up. You can't deny forever. Just like you can't deny your feelings for thals. Thats right fangirls its happening. Its officially canon." **_I seriously hate you sometimes I muttered.

Just then Lucy walked in with a broad smile displayed on her face. Obviously pleased with my misfortune of being tied up. "Whats hanging Andrea" She said then continued to laugh at her bad pun. As she walked towards me she sobered up from laughing and started to shake her head. "Such a shame, you wouldn't be in this position if you had just joined me. The gods don't care about you little girl. She said her voice taking a colder tone. You're just a pon in there little game. Your father doesn't care you just a nice shiny trophy he can show off to the other gods. You're nothing, you're worthless and soon you will be no more." After she said that she turned and left. He eyes were as cold as ice when they were looking at me. It no longer holding any of her playful warmth she had minutes ago. When she was joking like that it reminded me of the old lucy. The one who was fun and so helpful. Sometimes I sit here and wonder was it really all an act. Was our friendship just a script written by Lord Kronos. She's right we are pons. But not of the gods of our own destiny. If only she would realize this. We could escape this horrible fate that we are heading in. If only she would wake up.

Thals

After Andrea fell off that cliff I've been thinking alot lately. And that's bad because I hate to think. She gone I keep whispering. My best friend is gone. It was hard to come to turns with the fact that lucy had really betrayed us. Betrayed me but now Andrea was gone to. Either she fell to her death or has been sent to her death by that dam manticore. Just thinking about that monster makes my blood boil. If I see him again I will run him thru with my spear. No mercy. Just as I was about to say things couldn't get any worst. It did the Hunters of Artemis had decided to make an appearance. I had a run in with these girls long ago. They seem to have a strong dislike for men. Which I couldn't really understand because I was awesome and I was a guy so not all guys can be bad right. Especially this one hunter particular Zoe Nightshade. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

**Flashback **

8 years ago

I had been traveling with annabeth and lucy for a while now. We had decided to camp out in the forest tonight we were close to amusement park. So if we got hungry people threw away food all the time. We would sneak in and eat the leftovers. It was a good deal but I knew we would eventually have to move on. I had taken 1st watch over the girls. I remember going out to go take a quick leak in the forest. Well to make a long story short I mistaken Zoe as a bush. She was planning on ambushing us because we had unknowing camped so close to lady artimies when I went to go us the john she happen to be hiddening behind the bush I was taking a leak on. So I ended up wasting all my fluids on her. To say she was pissed is an understatement. She wants me dead, period. It wasn't even my fault. And to put salt on the wound she tried to recruit annabeth and lucy into the hunt.

**Present time **

Well that's the whole story I could feel her glaring daggers into my skull. Well whatever if she's still not over a little thing like that she has no business being immortal. I heard from somewhere grudges can be deadly. Anyways where are the kids we went to all that trouble to rescue. When I turned around they were no where in sight. Annabeth must of got them. Well whatever I guess shes got it. "Thals!" I heard my name called it was Annabeth racing out to me from whatever place she popped up out of. "Come on dummy you have an audience with Lady Artemis"

~Latrin out untill next time. You see guys I updated it. I broke my phone today. Sad face tear. I didn't forget about this story


	6. Chapter 6

Thlas

In the past 24 hours I've been thinking alot about my life and where exactly I went wrong. Not jumping off the cliff after Andrea was one of the many fuckups I've made today. Along with pushing

Andrea out my arms, walking in the woods with drew, and making a complete ass of myself and gawking at Ladies Artemisia child form.

I mean you can't really blame. It was kinda hard for me to wrap my mind around the child sitting in front of me claiming to be the Goddess of hunt. I had been called into a top secret girl scout meeting with Artemis and her eternal fangirl club. Great was my first thought I going to be tied up and used as shooting practice. At least Annabeth was present one less girl that wants to harvest my instentings and use it as hunting bait.

When I first laid eyes on lady Artemis I was shocked I was so shocked I made and almost inaudible squeak that earned me the glare of the fair Zoe nightshade. Who was propped up right next to lady Artemis. Lady Artemis did a once over of me and smiled at me. It wasn't a nice smile but it wasn't mean either. It sent chills down my spine. Her eyes were a silver color it bore into me like dager. I stuttered a little as I spoke. 'YOu wanted to sPeaK To me lady Artemis.' I bowed my head after speaking just to be safe. "Yes" Her voice boomed it was rich and velvety sounding. "Tell me what happened her boy." I did as I asked and told her about our mission of course leaving out a few intimate details between me and Andrea. "Hmmm interesting. As I suspected" She said i didn't understand what she was saying but I had no intention of finding out what she meant by this. "I must go out and hunt this ancient beast and bring it before the council. This will be enough proof for the council so we may take action." 'Zoe take the the hunter to the camp while I am away this is a hunt you may not accompany me on." Zoe looked like she wanted to argue but said nothing. 'And one more thing." "Bianca my girl do you wish to join the hunt and leave all company of men behind. You can be free to stay with me and be immortal forever.' I was in shock I was so much in shock I spoke before I could think "NO!" I said loudly.

I knew I had made a grave mistake then "And why not." Zoe nightshade spoke up glaring fiercely. "That camp of your is not the only way for a girl." 'BUt…." I was cut off from Bianca's response "Will I still be able to visit my brother Nico." Artemis smiled softly this time "Of course my dear" I didn't get to get in another word after that. "Then I accept I bianca now leave the company of men forever to serve eternally under Lady Artemis." 'It's done" Artemis spoke "Welcome you new sister Bianca." I almost choked on my own shock and disappointment. Not only did I just loose Andrea I just lost a new recruit to Artemis eternal lesbian Fan club.


End file.
